This present disclosure relates to systems that allow attic ventilation while preventing infestation by unwanted and destructive animals. Attic areas need to be properly vented to prevent mold, moisture, ice, or other problems from stagnant air. There are a few different types of vents typically implemented, such as gable vents, soffit vents, individual roof vents (powered or unpowered), or ridge vents. Each type of vent has its own benefits and drawbacks. Ridge vents are common, where a gap along the peak of the roof is covered by a long vent structure that allows air to escape while keeping rain and debris out. Pests, such as mice, rats, squirrels, and other unwanted animals will seek and exploit any weakness in the exterior of a structure to get shelter from the elements. An attic structure is an ideal location for nesting, due to its protected nature, relatively stable temperature, and available material for bedding. Pests living in an attic space damage the home and allow the buildup of animal waste products, including potential egress into the living space of the home, where the pests can endanger the occupants. A common method for preventing entrance into the structure is to remove the entire ridge vent, secure metal mesh over the existing gap, and then reapply a new ridge vent. This poses several problems, including finding matching shingles, and material cost, and labor cost. An improved protection system is needed.